El Maestro Stalfo
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: En la búsqueda de una amiga y el cumplir de una promesa nunca debes echarte para atrás, ni aunque tu destino sea incierto y tenebroso. Esta es mi versión de lo que le pasó a Link para llegar a convertirse en un Stalfos.
1. Chapter 1: La eterna maldición

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen a mí sino a Nintendo y a los creadores de The Legend Of Zelda**

**Hola a todos, subo mi primer fanfic espero que les guste ^.^**

**Trataré de seguir una de las interesantes teorías acerca del maestro Stalfo de Twilight princess. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 1:** La eterna maldición.**

Estaba completamente solo aunque eso no era ninguna noticia, el tiempo era algo que no corría allí, en ese lugar que aun siendo tan sombrío me parecía hermoso. Algunos dirían que estoy loco, pues cuando acabé mi aventura contra la maldad que amenazaba a mi tierra y encima teniendo a una hermosa princesa como amiga, que insistía en darme todo lo que quisiera… irte era una estupidez para muchos, y lo habían comentado cuando había tomado la decisión, pero ella solo había mirado el piso con tristeza, sabedora de que ese momento había llegado finalmente. Tras derrotar a Ganondorf me había quedado con ella, y había sido su guardia personal durante muchos años, hasta que mi cuerpo había madurado lo suficiente para verme como un hombre adulto… y por esa misma razón había recordado a mi amiga de la infancia, a mi compañera fiel, a Navi, y en ese entonces me había lamentado por no seguir buscándola tras todo lo que había echo por mí… tenía que hacerlo ahora. Me despedí de la princesa con pesar, sabiendo que probablemente esa sería la última vez que volviese a admirar sus hermosos ojos llenos de bondad y a su cálida sonrisa… porque nunca había pensado que tuviese una mínima posibilidad de tener éxito… y hasta ahora así era.

¿Dónde se había metido Navi? Eso era algo que ni el viejo y sabio árbol Deku podría haberme respondido en sus mejores días, no, tenía que buscarla a ciegas y solo se me ocurría un lugar en el que podía estar: en el bosque Kokiri, no precisamente donde mis antiguos hermanos habitaban, no, eso habría sido muy fácil, y a mi la vida no me regalaba mucho más que un poco de suerte a veces, las cicatrices en mi cuerpo comprobaban eso. Así que finalmente lo hice, tomé mis pocas pertenencias básicas para sobrevivir y viajé al sur, hasta la aldea de mi niñez y tras despedirme de las eternas almas juveniles me interné en el bosque perdido, prohibido para todo aquel que no desease una muerte horrible o algo peor; entré en el laberinto de árboles interminables sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento, ni por el hogar que dejaba atrás, ni por las personas, ni por Zelda, ni por los niños del bosque que lloraban a mis espaldas… no, no podía hacerlo, tenía que cumplir la promesa que me había echo a mí mismo aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Tenía que buscarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Me volvía a preguntar a menudo, cuando en un claro la luz de la luna me iluminaba el rostro y a veces las lágrimas… no me importaba estar solo, ya no, y a penas recordaba ya los rostros que había dejado atrás… ese bosque tenía algo maléfico, pero no podía descubrir que era, no eran las criaturas que intentaban matarme mientras dormía, no era el misterioso susurro de las hojas cuando no corría ni una brisa de viento, no eran las malas pasadas que me jugaban los ojos al ver rostros horrorosos en troncos torcidos… no, no tenía nada que ver con esas cosas… o quizás el bosque no tenía nada de malo y solo era yo, que con cada día que pasaba mi mente más se hundía en tinieblas. Caminando por inercia en busca de alguien que sabía jamás iba a volver a ver aunque no fuese a aceptarlo nunca.

En ese momento, con la luna a mis espaldas, vi seis pares de ojos en la penumbra, ojos rojos como la sangre observándome con una profunda e incomprensible ira, y desenvainé mi espada y a mi escudo una vez más, esos demonios ya habían estado cerca de abatirme aunque por suerte solo habían logrado quebrar una de las puntas de mi casco, de rasgar mi cota de malla, y además una suerte de golem de rocas había trizado mi escudo circular e incluso a mi espada semanas atrás... algo que no le habría pasado a mi vieja amiga, la espada maestra, que yacía en su pedestal desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Ya se los dije, jamás me vencerán, demonios.

Por toda respuesta retumbó un coro de gruñidos espectrales hasta que arremetieron contra mí una docena de Stalfos bien armados ¿miedo? Jamás, lo había superado años atrás y ahora ya no lo sentía, ni tampoco mucho más… es más, a veces me preguntaba si en realidad seguía vivo porque no sentía muchas cosas, solo la urgencia de seguir caminando y de toparme con mi hada para que me gritase una vez más que la escuchase y que no fuera cabezota… pero no era momento para eso, y la distracción me costó un corte en el brazo derecho que dejó mi miembro inutilizado y a mí sin defensa. Me moví con soltura dando giros y volteretas, usando técnicas que había creado yo mismo a lo largo del tiempo en este mismo lugar y de las que solo los escasos pájaros podrían vivir para contar, pues todos los enemigos habían sucumbido ante mis técnicas, y ahora mismo los Stalfos fueron cayendo unos tras otros en montones de huesos, y cuando al fin acabó aunque sabía que no por mucho, respiré jadeante un par de veces ya libre de ellos, envainé mi espada y volví a la espesura mientras curaba mi brazo, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se levantasen y yo me había quedado sin bombas no mucho después de entrar.

¿Meses, años, me importaba realmente? El tiempo seguía corriendo, eso sí lo sabía, y ya no era más que un susurro molesto entre las raíces marchitas y entre el crujido de las hojas.

No estaba, no hallaba mi meta, no encontraba lo que había ido a buscar… y una voz se hacía presente cada vez más seguido, un skullkid que no era mi viejo amigo, no, este era mucho peor…

-¿No quieres descansar? Solo sería un minuto o dos.

No respondí, nunca lo hacía y eso no podía cambiar, porque un miedo me atenazaba el corazón, y era que yo _sabía _que ese no era lo que yo creía ver… estaba seguro de que comenzaba a volverme loco, yo simplemente estaba seguro de que él era yo mismo, una parte de mi mente que surgía y se alzaba ante todo, una parte de mí que había aceptado la derrota y que luchaba contra lo que me hacía seguir andando paso tras paso inútilmente.

-Tú sabes que jamás vas a encontrar esa hada…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué la buscas? ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar que fue Navi quién te abandonó porque no deseaba seguir estando contigo?

-¡CÁLLATE!-grité, desesperado, caminé apretando la mandíbula directo hacia la sombra, decidido a golpearlo… pero cuando llegué y le planté el puño en la cara este se encontró con la corteza rugosa de un árbol.

-Navi te dejó, y si lo hizo no quería que la buscases… escúchame, tú crees que yo soy un tirano, pero no es así…

-Si dices una palabra más, te mataré.

-Navi te dejo por una simple razón que tú jamás comprendiste.

-¿A sí, y esa razón sería…?

-Tú ya no le necesitabas, habías completado tu misión, habías crecido y ya no la necesitabas como guardiana ¿cómo crees que se sintió? Ese era su propósito como hada, cuando lo vio cumplido ya no tenía razones para estar a tu lado. Un Kokiri nunca crece y siempre va a necesitar de su hada, y tú eres un Hylian.

-Mientes.

-Tú sabes que no… cuidado.

Espabilé y ante el susurro del viento me volteé con las armas en las manos, esta vez no estaba alerta y me atacaron sin dudarlo, rechacé una espada con el escudo y me protegí la cabeza alzando la espada, podía ver a los esqueletos atacándome pero no los estaba _viendo_, no, mi mente era azotada por esas últimas palabras ''no la necesitabas… era su propósito… no tenía razones para estar a tu lado…'' Me estaban destrozando, porque sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía… y a cada lacerante herida que surcaban en mi piel me quedaba más claro. No lo soporté y por primera vez en mi vida corrí, corrí desgarrado en lágrimas y tropecé cuando una mano esquelética agarró mi tobillo, no me importaban los esqueletos, ya no, porque el terror que me consumía era otro… ya no tenía un propósito, estaba perdido, literal y metafóricamente perdido y tendría que sufrir el castigo del bosque por ello, conocía la maldición para aquellos que no encontrasen la salida.

No tuve ningún aviso, de pronto sentí el peor dolor físico que hubiese podido apreciar en mi vida, y grité agarrando mi rostro sangrante, pateé a mi agresor con fuerza y me levanté para correr… apretando con una mano la cuenca de mi ojo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar y con la otra evitando estrellarme contra el piso por la imprecisa vista que ahora tenía.

Me detuve… y podía jurar que ese claro ya lo había visitado antes a pesar de que esa sensación jamás me había acompañado en ese lugar, caí de rodillas entre el césped y supe que todo había acabado… los sentí rodearme y no me importó, ya no tenía ningún propósito que me impulsase y era eso lo único que me había protegido hasta ese momento de la maldición del bosque perdido.

Cuando volví a abrir mi ojo lo único que seguía igual era mi armadura dorada desgastada… vi en el reflejo de mi escudo que la piel y la carne habían abandonado mis huesos, y la fiera mirada que hubiese ostentado se había extinguido en una única centella de carmín.

* * *

**He aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

** ^.^**

**¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un plan para el futuro

Capítulo 2: **Un plan para el futuro**

Mi cometido no estaba en acompañar a mis ahora compañeros, el resto de los estalfos que molestaban hasta la muerte a quien se atreviese a entrar al bosque y por tanto a patrullarlo de cabo a rabo por el resto de la historia… ¿quién iba a decir que existía la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisieras? Yo mismo había enfrentado a guerreros esqueleto en mi aventura por Hyrule, y por tanto quería decir que, si encontraba la salida del bosque, sería ''libre'' A pesar de ello la idea no me emocionaba por varias razones, habían pasado unos cincuenta años desde que fuese transformado en lo que era y en ese tiempo me había limitado a encontrar la paz de espíritu dentro de mi, me había perdonado a mí mismo todo lo que había echo mal y también me había limitado a seguir entrenando duro aunque pareciese carecer de sentido… pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no era tan cierto.

De muy cuando en cuando me preguntaba qué había sido del resto del mundo, porque entre canción y canción tocada en mi ocarina los días y sus noches iban de carrera al horizonte, y yo, atrapado allí hasta que decidiese armarme del valor necesario para salir, no notaba su paso, porque simplemente no envejecía.

Sin embargo un día sentí algo familiar que no me esperaba, una dulce y triste mirada que me vigilaba desde algún punto que busqué tras nada más percibirla, algo diferente de todo lo que se encontraba vagando en aquel bosque, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre, un nombre que apenas recordaba como sonaba, una voz que a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado en lo absoluto.

-Link…

Fue la única palabra que emitieron sus labios, dándome tiempo para voltearme lentamente, ladeé la cabeza al verla, allí sobre una rama, sonriéndome con una mezcla de ternura y pena.

-Soy la sabia de los bosques, a pesar de ello me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo encontrarte por fin entre esta maraña de hojas reacia a escuchar y a entender.

No dije nada, no porque no pudiera, solo porque no estaba en condiciones de responder ni una palabra a una de las que había sido de mis mejores y más cercanas amigas de toda la vida y que yo mismo había abandonado, que no había cambiado ni un pelo en todos esos ciclos solares.

-No pongas esa cara ¿creíste que eras el único que no iba a dejar ir a un amigo fácilmente?

Bajé la cabeza y solté una suave risa, la primera que hubiese escuchado salir de mis labios desde hacía mucho, a pesar de que mi cara desposeída de carne fuese incapaz de forjar una sonrisa.

-Saria. No, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en algo así. ¿Por qué me has buscado? Yo los abandoné, a todos ustedes.

-Porque ha sido suficiente. No puedo, ni yo ni tú, deshacer el camino que has hecho, pero quizás no te haría daño ir a darte una vuelta por ahí, creo que encontrarás la motivación que has perdido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las cosas han cambiado en tu ausencia ¿acaso no deseas echar un vistazo? Aunque en realidad hay mucha gente que piensa que has…

Dudé, era tentador pero no estaba seguro de querer mirar más allá de las hojas. Y menos si todos creían que estaba muerto, aunque sí lo estaba ¿o no?

-Nadie podrá verte, pero se que volverá a encender la llama dentro de ti.

-¿Nadie… podrá verme, dices?

-Al menos no como yo te veo ahora, señor huesitos, si no quieres; no eres un stalfo corriente… como dije, todos te han estado esperando, todos lo que creen en tí.

Me erguí y ella lo tomó como un asentimiento, comenzando a caminar entre saltitos alegres para guiarme.

Saria no me acompañó hasta más allá de la entrada del bosque y no se lo reproché, lo curioso fue que apenas puse un pie fuera de este, mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en una extraña sensación, y cuando volví a mirar con pasmo desde la nueva altura a la que se encontraba mi cabeza no pude evitar mi asombro al ver no mi armadura, ni mis manos esqueléticas, sino patas, grandes patas blancas y peludas de… ¿lobo? Saria solo se rió.

-Hasta de lobo te ves guapo… ahora ve, se que Zelda querrá despedirse de ti.

-¿Despedirse, a dónde iré?

-Tú no, ella.

La noticia me alarmó y levanté las orejas abriendo mucho mi único ojo.

-Para ti ha de haber sido como un pestañeo largo, pero para nosotros ha pasado mucho tiempo… Zelda me envió a buscarte, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte antes de emprender un nuevo viaje… envíale mis más grandes saludos. Corre.

Arrastré las patas rápidamente, mirando dos veces atrás, y luego galopé como nunca, porque aunque mi corazón no latía lo sentía estremecerse.

Todo estaba muy diferente de cómo lo recordase, desde el camino, ahora empedrado, el rancho Lon-Lon que ahora parecía gigantesco, y hasta la ciudadela, que solo con verla de lejos se veía más grande y majestuosa, pero definitivamente la cubría un aura gris que no tardé en percibir con claridad nada más entrar, los ciudadanos parecían tristes, y los que me vieron pasar salieron de ese estado para gritar, pero no me hizo detener nada de eso.

Los guardias pasmados no pudieron impedir mi avance, esquivé todas las lanzas con suma facilidad y me colé por entre las rejas sin problemas, y a pesar de que me encontraba desorientado al entrar al gran castillo que hubiese conocido como la palma de la mano solo tuve que seguir su olor, su dulce aroma que no se había ido de mi memoia… que llevándome hasta uno de los últimos pisos me hizo detenerme en seco frente a la majestuosa puerta tallada a mano; me hice a un lado cuando se abrió y salió una muchacha ya adulta que me dio un vuelto al corazón ¡era idéntica! Pero definitivamente no era ella, porque si hacía unos pocos cálculos Zelda ya debía de tener a lo menos ochenta años; junto a ella pasó también un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio que portaba una espada.

Corrí la puerta entreabierta con la nariz y me escabullí dentro del cuarto. Tragué saliva al acercarme con temor a la cama.

-Ah… sabía que… vendrías… viejo… amigo…

Bajé las orejas y la miré con tristeza, no se veía bien en lo absoluto.

-Acércate…

Respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos se veía que iba perdiendo la batalla, reacio a desobedecer su petición me puse a un lado de la cama, ella me sonrió débilmente y movió su mano hasta tocar mi frente con cariño, tras lo cual ya no estaba sobre mis cuatro patas.

-Zelda, lo lamento… nunca debí haber dejado tu lado. Fue un error ir en una búsqueda sin sentido.

-Oh Link, cada uno de nosotros debe seguir su camino aunque a veces no nos guste.

Me arrodillé y le sostuve la mano entre las mías, no podía calentársela pero algo de apoyo le significaba.

-¿Aun crees que tengo un destino que cumplir? Fallé en mi última misión y ahora no soy digno ni de llamarme hombre... Tienes una hermosa hija, por cierto.

Ella sonrió.

-Tiene el carácter de su padre, sin más. Mi marido la adora.

-¿Por qué ha salido él, no debería acompañarte?

-Oh-se rió-Mi hija tiene el carácter de su padre, que nos dejo hace ya algunos años aunque eso no importa, ahora iré con él… él no es mi esposo, sino mi guardia personal y gran amigo. Como tú.

Dejé pasar unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

-Escúchame, mi fragmento me ha revelado un secreto de gran importancia que ya no puedo seguir ocultando. No me queda más tiempo… y aunque me gustaría charlar contigo… me siento incapaz de hacerlo…

Me recompuse para escuchar su voz, cada vez un susurró más lento.

-Ganondorf volverá de nuevo-sentenció- en una época no lejana de esta, y tu reencarnación será el elegido nuevamente para derrotarlo, sin embargo esta vez carecerás de la ayuda necesaria para aprender el arte de la espada más de lo que te da el instinto y tu misma sangre… es tú deber entrenarlo cuando llegue el momento porque solo tú puedes hacerlo, guiarlo en su misión y en el arte de la espada para que pueda derrotar al mal una vez más. Cuando hayas transmitido tu conocimiento podrás al fin descansar en paz.

-Yo… lo haré, mi reina. Cumpliré con mi deber por última vez.

Ella estiró su mano y tuve que sostenerla en mi mejilla para que no se le cayera.

-Es una tragedia que hayas perdido uno de tus ojos… tu mirada siempre ha sido la de una noble bestia, te quiero Link…Y ya debo irme.

-Descansa, amiga, nos encontraremos de nuevo en otra vida, en una época más feliz cuando yo ya haya cumplido mi deber y el mal no amenace nuestra querida tierra.

Ella asintió solemnemente y sus ojos azules se cerraron para no volver a abrirse, recosté su mano en su regazo tras besarla y me puse de pie, retorné a mi forma lobuna y aullé en su honor. Me dolía el vacío pecho como nunca antes, e incapaz de llorar mi pena solo aullé una vez más, por Zelda, y por todas las personas que conocía, y también por Navi, y de ese modo los dejé marchar a todos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el guardia me vio, desenvainando de inmediato y cargando en mi contra, lo esquivé un par de veces y quedé del lado de la puerta.

-_Protege a la princesa, soldado, y apóyala y hazla reír, ella no apreciaría nada más como algo tan valioso… Zelda siempre quiso ser alguien normal, y sin embargo siempre quiso hacer lo mejor para su pueblo._

Él se me quedó mirando con asombro, yo solo me volteé para salir, la joven me miraba sin miedo, sino con cierta sospecha en los ojos.

-Tú… eres… mamá me contó mucho sobre ti siempre…

Le dediqué una inclinación de cabeza.

-_Se amable y altruista con tu pueblo y tu pueblo te recompensará… solía decirme tu madre. Te deseo una larga y feliz vida, Zelda._

Ella me miró mientras me iba.

**Fin del segundo capi falta uno, espero que siga gustándoles la historia jajajja quizás sea mucho pedir. ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Las cosas del destino

Capítulo 3: **Las cosas del destino.**

Existen cosas en la vida que se interponen en tu camino, y siempre que eso ocurre tienes unas cuantas opciones…

Caer y volver a levantarte para seguir luchando.

Caer y rendirte ante las adversidades del camino.

Dejarle el obstáculo a alguien más mientras tú solo observas.

No hacer nada.

Sortear el obstáculo aunque ello cause dolor a los que te rodean.

Ser más listo que el obstáculo y hacerle frente con soltura.

Yo no iba más o menos con ninguna de esas, era más bien el tipo que se había chocado a propósito con las rocas y que por lo general luego elegía que hacer, ¿rendirme? Jamás ¿caerme? Claro que sí, no era infalible aunque fuese un elegido divino ¿Qué si valía la pena levantarse y continuar luchando? No necesitaba responder, mi nombre se había convertido en una leyenda gracias a eso.

Porque eso era ahora, una leyenda, una historia que se le contaba a los niños para hablarles del valor y de qué cosas se podían lograr con este, un cuento que para la gente no tenía una base sólida, pues habían escuchado de mí durante toda sus vidas, pero ya no se paraban a considerar que había sido real en un tiempo anterior, y menos que aun estuviese vagando entre ellos, escuchándolos sin intervenir. Solo había unas pocas personas contadas con los dedos de una mano que aun creían en mí, y aunque yo no me permitía establecer ningún tipo de contacto humano… o stalfo _si me gustaba escuchar. _Por supuesto, hasta yo tenía debilidades.

Entrar al castillo siendo yo no era difícil, camuflaba mi pelaje dorado con polvo y tierra para que se viese marrón y recorría los pasillos a mi antojo sin ser visto… ese día era especial, había pasado ya muchos años de la muerte de una de las soberanas, y ahora, frente a mí, una mujer arrodillada dejaba lirios blancos sobre la lápida en su aniversario. Me dolió verla triste, había visto a aquella criatura nacer, incluso a la que yacía enterrada, y a la que esta había enterrado y así sucesivamente, y siempre me causaba la misma sensación el verlas llorar. Ella sollozó y me vio girando levemente la cabeza.

-Ven aquí, lobito.

Me acerqué obedientemente, ella me llamaba siempre así. Me senté a su lado y me abrazó del cuello.

-Alguna vez tienes que dejar que te bañe-dijo recuperando su sonrisa-solo mírate ¿Qué vives en un charco de lodo acaso?

Gruñí indignado, y ella rompió a reír.

-Ven, vamos a pasear.

Asentí y ella se levantó secándose las lágrimas, suspiró y se volteó, manteniendo una mano en mi cabeza mientras caminábamos hacia los jardines traseros, que por lo general no tenían guardias.

-Impaz dice que esperas algo ¿qué es? Solo por curiosidad.

Gruñí en respuesta, no era un sonido agresivo ni nada de eso.

-¡Vamos! No hagas como que no hablas cuando te conviene. Además sabes que he querido preguntártelo desde que era una niña, y nunca lo hice.

Me reí.

_-Sí, espero a alguien. La verdad es que no se cuando ocurra eso. Solo espero, ese es mi deber._

-Vaya, eso debe ser duro para ti… puedes quedarte en el castillo si lo deseas, sabes que eres bienvenido.

-_¿Yo, un perro sarnoso? Vamos, princesa-_aunque desde hacía mucho ya que era una reina echa y derecha, a mí me gustaba llamarle así_- todos me quieren echar a patadas cada vez que vengo. Ni a tu marido le agrada que estés conmigo._

-¿Sarnoso? No digas eso, si no te echases barro encima nadie te diría así. Además eres la criatura más noble que conozco, si Elrick supiese quién eres tendría que inclinarse ante ti y no al revés.

_-Sabes que no puedo limpiarme. Un perro dorado como yo llamaría mucho la atención. ¿no crees?_

-Lo dices como si tus ojos rojos no.

-_Vale, tú ganas, me lavaré el pelaje cuando venga a verte. _

Ella sonrió y me acarició la cabeza con más fuerza, me la quedé mirando con las orejas abajo y le provoqué una risa.

-Lo siento, es difícil olvidar que no eres un lindo perrito. Oye, en unos días será mi cumpleaños ¿qué me traerás este año?

-_Si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa. Planeaba ir a buscarlo mañana._

-¿De verdad? ¡gracias! Yo solo bromeaba.

-¡Majestad!

Levanté las orejas en dirección a la voz, era un soldado, sin duda.

-Link… adiós, supongo.

La miré con cariño y la dejé acariciarme una última vez la cabeza.

-Cuídate mucho, lobito.

-_Igual tú, mi princesa. Y a tu pequeña bebita envíale mis más grandes saludos.-_ella sonrió asintiendo.

Salí disparado antes de que el guardia pillase a la princesa con un harapiento para no meterla en problemas. Salí del pueblo y me dirigí directo al bosque. Mi regalo estaba un poco lejos de allí.

Antes, un hada era la compañera de los niños Kokiris, tiempo después se separaron en dos ramas, las que se quedaban con los Kokiris y las que salían del bosque y curaban a todo ser viviente que estuviese herido, desde un árbol hasta un pequeño ratoncillo. Hoy, para encontrar un hada, podías recurrir a ciertas fuentes escondidas, pues la mayoría se había replegado a una cueva en el desierto con su hada madre, y las pocas que andaban por allí rondando libres rehuían a los extraños. Pero yo sabía más o menos donde buscar. Ellas no me evitaban. Y después de tanto tiempo buscando un hada, aunque sin éxito, había hallado muchas otras.

Tardé tres días en toparme con la fuente, gracias a su resplandor la había divisado a tiempo de no pasarme. Me acerqué con una sonrisa lobuna y me senté fuera del agua, poco a poco ellas se acercaron y se posaron en mi cuerpo.

-_Me alegro de verlas a todas bien, pequeñas… lamento ser tan directo, pero tengo un favor que pedirles, necesito un poco de su magia para crear un objeto especial… para Zelda._

Ellas tintinearon a mí alrededor en señal de asentimiento. Cuando Impaz llevaba a Zelda a practicar su magia blanca siempre lo hacía en compañía de las hadas, y estas se habían echo bastante amigas.

-_Me gustaría regalarle una corona con su estilo de hadas, ya saben, hojas doradas y esas cosas, algo especial… la suya, aunque muy antigua, está bastante desgastada, me gustaría darle algo nuevo que pueda heredar a su pequeña y esta a su hija._

Las hadas se emocionaron instantáneamente haciéndome sonreír.

_-Gracias._

Giraron todas juntas y se dirigieron hacia los árboles, soltaron algunas hojas y estas giraron junto a ellas con gracia, de pronto las inundó una luz muy fuerte y en la parte menos profunda de la laguna cristalina se depositó el objeto que les había pedido. Una corona con forma de hojas y una perla celeste en medio.

-_He de repetirlo, muchas gracias, hadas, son unas increíbles artesanas… se que estará contenta. _

Ellas revolotearon junto a mí y tomé el objeto, me despedí y comencé la carrera de vuelta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por interminables segundos me quedé pasmado frente al terrible escenario, con mi ojo muy abierto ante el horror que tenía delante.

Las casas ardían lamidas por el fuego incandescente y la sangre se acumulaba en el piso con cada cuerpo que caía, se escuchaba un gran alboroto, gritos de dolor, de ira y de guerra resonaban entre las murallas. Me pasé la corona por el cuello y corrí con desespero para entrar a la ciudadela, antes de llegar vi a una mujer con armadura, herida gravemente, galopando con un bebé en brazos hacia el sur… no podía ayudarla si quería ir para buscar gargantas enemigas que castigar antes de que más sangre se derramase, pero de todas formas le deseé suerte… cual no fue mi dolor al ver que no había ningún enemigo… los ciudadanos se mataban entre ellos y contra los guardias, que desesperados ante la masa de gente que se les venía encima apenas podían cubrir a una figura en medio de su penoso perímetro, una figura que clamaba por la paz de su gente; corrí serpenteando entre el gentío y salté a los guardias, quedando junto a mi querida reina.

-¡Link!

-_¡Qué sucede, he visto el fuego y al llegar no he encontrado ningún enemigo! ¿porqué los ciudadanos están luchando contra sí mismos?_

-Oh Link, me temo que se ha dado inicio a una guerra civil, y a sido tan repentina que no me e visto capaz de refrenarla… yo… yo no se que hacer.

-_¿Pero por qué? ¡eres la mejor reina que pudiesen tener, por qué osan atacar tus puertas!_

_-_Yo… me temo que ha sido culpa de Elrick, al parecer hay cosas que no me ha contado últimamente, está luchando contra ellos.-su desespero la sobrepasó por momentos pero se tragó las lágrimas.

-Debo hacer que se detengan. Ahora, se que podemos resolver esto por las buenas.

_-¿Los Sheikah están aquí? Debes pedirles ayuda, ahora tienes que retroceder, aquí estás en peligro._

-Link… no puedo hacer eso, tengo que hablarles, y no puedo charlar desde la sala del trono. ¡Guardias, al centro de la pla…!

-_¡Nooooo!_

Grité, y no fui el único, me transformé en stalfo para atraparla antes de que cayese al piso y vi con impotencia la flecha clavada en su pecho, causé revuelo a mi alrededor excepto en un soldado de armadura dorada y cabello del mismo color. No se amilanó al verme.

-¿Estás de nuestro lado? Tu armadura pertenece a la guardia real.

-Yo la sacaré de aquí.-afirmé, lo reconocía como el jefe de toda la guardia, uno de los principales protectores de la reina. Sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente.

-Bien, soldado, yo me encargaré del culpable de esto.

Se salió de la fila en busca del culpable, aunque no tenía tiempo para nada me preocupó la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

Desaparecí dentro del castillo sin ser molestado.

-Impaz, tenemos que encontrar a Impaz…

-No…-susurró, tosiendo sangre-llévame… con mi hija…

-Pero Zelda…

-Hazlo… por… favor… deseo verla… una última vez.

Asentí incapaz de no cumplir su petición y la acuné mejor entre mis esqueléticos brazos, volando por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación correspondiente, Zelda soltó una exclamación ahogada al ver a las sirvientas muertas y la puerta abierta, la pequeña Zelda lloraba con fuerza dentro.

-¡DETENGANSE!

Grité furioso al entrar y al ver a cinco sombras cernidas sobre la cuna, que se voltearon y retrocedieron al verme. Dejé a mi pasajera apoyada en una pared he hice lo mismo con la cuna, apartándola de los bandidos y llevándola con su mamá.

-¡Sufrirán mi ira por atreverse a lastimarlas, yo, Link, protector de la familia real, os castigaré por su atrevimiento!

-¡Es un stalfo!-tartamudeó uno.

-¡Pero como!-gritó el otro.

-¡Yo que se, solo mátenlo!-dijo un tercero, y así todos se abalanzaron contra mí, yo, con una ira que no había sentido ni al luchar contra el mismísimo demonio, desenvainé mi espada clavándole la mirada al primero que masacraría. Al segundo siguiente yo estaba de espaldas a ellos sosteniendo la primera cabeza, que arrojé al siguiente y que la tomó por reflejo, soltándola con un grito mientras yo corría por él, reaccionó demasiado tarde, cayó muerto tras atravesarle el corazón. Después de o tardé en voltearme a propósito.

-Hmm… siempre quise sentir cómo iba a ser si pasaba eso-miré la espada clavada en mis costillas vacías y le di un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, esta vez clavé mi espada bajo la barbilla, lo suficiente para que la punta no saliese del otro lado. Al cuarto le tiré la espada con certera puntería mientras trataba de escapar y al último, que me miró aterrado, me le lancé encima como lobo, salpicando mis colmillos en su cuello.

Al escuchar a la bebita llorar repentinamente me acerqué corriendo y nuevamente transformado me arrodillé a su lado, la pequeña estaba recostada en el regazo de su madre, que me miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de cerrarlos por completo.

Cerré el ojo y me quité el casco por primera vez, tuve que ponérmelo al escuchar ruido afuera.

-Vamos, pequeñita, te pondré a salvo.

La doncellita de enormes ojos celestes me miró angustiada, solo tenía un año pero parecía comprender lo que le decía, le acaricié el cabello ligeramente castaño, algo peculiar considerando que generalmente las mujeres de la familia real tenían el pelo más claro.

-Tu mami ya no va a estar con nosotros, princesita, pero yo te cuidaré. Te lo prometo.

Algo reacio me alejé del cuerpo, no tenía tiempo para demostrarlo, pero perderla una vez más era como que me arrancasen una parte del corazón, cada vez más pequeñito. Me armé de valor y corrí hacia un lugar en mente: la habitación de Impaz.

Al entrar en la habitación miré hacia arriba y vi a la anciana sobre el techo.

-Ah, eres tú-suspiró, yo bajé la mirada y acuné a mi acompañante mientras se acercaba.

-Oh no… dime que no ha sucedido, Link.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. No vi venir la flecha y esta fue demasiado certera, de haberla quitado habría muerto en el acto. Encontré atacantes en el cuarto de la pequeña… tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro hasta que se maten lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que tienen que parar.

-¿Tú acabas de decir eso?

No le respondí. En cambio me dirigí a la puerta.

-Iré camino a viejo Kakarico ¿vienes conmigo?

-No, Link, debo estar aquí con los míos, para detener esta masacre. Protégela hasta que envíe un halcón a buscarte. Ahora porta no solo un enorme deber en su futuro, sino también un gigantesco peso y grandísima responsabilidad.

Señaló su manita y vi la trifuerza grabada en ella.

Asentí y empecé a correr.

Vi, como a todas sus antepasados, como crecía, como aprendía a hablar perfectamente, la vi crecer como una persona humilde y de buen corazón a pesar de su pesado título y también sin el apoyo de sus padres. Debido a esta situación asistí sin ser visto por nadie a su ceremonia de coronación… con mí corona en la frente, una joya que de no haber pensado en dársela, habría estado, quizás, en la frente de su madre.

Me alejé por Hyrule, visitando todas sus regiones, porque esta vez había decidido no involucrarme en lo absoluto. Y cuando el mal llegó a las puertas de nuestras tierras de nuevo, supe que había llegado el momento.

Había visto antes a aquel joven, en la lejana villa de Ordon, antaño hogar de los niños Kokiris, que era tan similar a mí y que era portador del poder divino, y sabiendo que era yo mismo, en otra era, sabía que allí terminaba mi misión. Cuando aulló por primera vez la melodía de una de las rocas silbantes supe que mi camino estaba por llegar a su fin. Entrenarlo y luego reunirme con todos mis amigos una vez más… o simplemente volver a comenzar.

Porque yo fui, era y sería el héroe del tiempo.

* * *

**Y con eso termino mi primera historia, me despido y les deseo un buen día, esperando como siempre que haya sido de su agrado la lectura. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
